Amitcia et Scientia
by Caffeine Loving Otaku
Summary: When Kate's fired from her job, she's recruited by SHIELD. With her ability of Telekinesis, Banner takes quite an intrest. Will she feel the same way? Bannerxoc Brucexoc BB/oc BBxoc
1. Chapter 1

HI! It's CLO here! I am presenting to you...Chapter 1 of the story, Amitcia et Scientia! It's Latin for friendship and knowledge. YAY!

-.-.-.-

"He deserved it." I said with a casual wave of the hand.

The Chief of Police, Chief Smith, gave me a hard look. "You threw him into a wall...", he ground out between his teeth. Chief Smith had a bristly, walrus-like moustache, a shiny bald head and watery blue eyes that everyone swore could look into your soul. He had a slight belly, and his standard issue police-y pants were held up by a broad belt.

"Into a dumpster!" I countered quickly, waving my hands around in the air.

"You can't just throw someone into a dumpster, Kate!" Smith said with exasperation lacing his tone.

"He robbed an old woman! An _old woman, _Chief!"

"He could have died!"

"He was fine!"

I guess you're pretty confused by now, huh? Yeah I would be too. So let me give you a little background info. My name is Kate Earle. I am currently 23 years old and I have the best job ever.

Just kidding, my job sucks. I work in a Police Station. But don't get too far ahead, dear reader. I'm no police officer, that _would _be the best job ever. Nope. I'm the chief's assistant. In other words...

Coffee girl.

Which isn't too bad a job, considering some of the ones I could have ended up with. I was allowed to pig out on donuts, which was a plus. I love donuts.

Note: "was".

Yeah. I got fired later that day. But first, I have to tell you something.

FLASHBACK (don't worry, it's not too long and it explains a fair bit of stuff.)

_Horns blared, lights flashed._ _Yeah this was a typical evening in the little town of INSERT TOWN HERE. I scratched my ear lazily as I readjusted my shopping bags on my arm. Yeah, BE jealous. I can carry all my groceries on ONE ARM. _

_I yawned widely as I crossed the road to my little one room apartment. I stared up at the building. It wasn't too bad looking actually._

_"Help! Somone help, I'm being robbed!" I whirled around,dropped my groceries and ran toward the source of the sound. It was a little old lady, who looked to be in about her 80s, and she had been pulled into an alleyway. She was currently trying desperately to hold onto her handbag, which was being yanked on by a man who looked to be in his 30s, with greasy blonde hair and a slick black leather jacket on. _

_It was safe to say he didn't improve the overall image of people who wear leather._

_I skidded to a halt on the harsh black asphalt about a milisecond before the man yanked a knife from his jacket, probably because the woman was becoming too much trouble or something. I shuddered._

_"Stop! Police!" Okay, that technically wasn't a lie. I actually was employed by the Police department - just not as an officer. But don't get me wrong. He really does need to worry about me, it's just not because of my job._

_The man looked up in surprise. He growled in surprise, and smooshed the little old lady into his chest, shoving his knife to her throat. "Not another step! Or the old bag dies!" _

_All this for...what $30 (at _most) _and maybe a handful of incontinence pads? Jeez this guy was screwed up._

_I smiled inwardly though. I didn't need to touch him to rescue the old woman, _and _her bag._

_Without warning, the man's knife flew out of his hand, and into my own. I grinned at the man's stunned expression._

_"How- what-" But he didn't get to finish. He was thrown up against a wall, and the old woman was thrown (Gently!) onto a park bench across the road (With her handbag)._

_"What the hell?" He growled. _

_I snickered, twirling the knife in my fingers. "Don't mess with me, buddy." _

_"Oh, and I really am part of the police force..."_

END FLASHBACK

You understand now? And wait, wait, wait. Don't say anything. Yes. I have telekinesis.

And yes.

It's awesome.

I can move people, objects, and if I concentrate really hard, I can move myself.

Through the goddamn air!

Yeah. BE jealous!

"Kate! Are you listening?" Oops. While we had that little flashback, Chief Smith had given me the rundown on 'blah blah blah what if people saw you? Blah blah not even a police officer blah blah blah'.

"Um...yes."

He glared at me, shaking his head. "You're so fired."

"Damn."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well this is the end of the first chapter. And yeah, it kinda sucks...alot.

But it'll probably get better as I get more time to develop Kate's character, ya know? But ah...I have a dilemma. I have posted this story as BannerxOC because that's probably what it'll end up as. But that is subject to change. SO! Readers? Got a preferred pairing? VOTES START NOW! Vote in your review! YAY REVIEWS!

Posted: 10/06/2012 5:09 PM


	2. Chapter 2

YO! It's CLO here and I'm incredibly bored. So here we go with another chapter of Amitcia et Scientia.

The pairing votes are as follows:

Bruce: 2

Thor: 0

Tony: 0

Steve: 0

So uh... yeah. I'm considering a Loki pairing but I really don't like the guy very much...

Anyway, thanks to Avloth, Alive Through Writing and musicluver246 for being the first reviewers, I love you all. (In a non-awkward way)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own crap. I do own Kate Earle, but nothing else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was BORED.

I had dumped my groceries in my apartment, only to find that the eggs were smashed and the lettuce was covered in dust.

Which didn't really bother me, but it was a bit of a mess to clean up.

Which _did _bother me, just for the record.

I guess you could say I'm a very lazy person.

I looked in the mirror, trying to smooth down the mess of curls that was my hair. Oh, I never told you what I looked like, did I?

I have curly brown hair that reaches my shoulder blades. Not just wavy, but full on, tight, little curls that bounced whenever I moved.

I kinda liked 'em.

My eyes were a brownish green, with large pupils that seemed deep. Oh, I may have forgotten to mention, but whenever I use my telekinesis, my eyes turn bright white. Like...no pupil, no iris. Just whiteness.(rhymes... ^_^)

I wasn't very tall, around about 5''4, which I suppose was actually really short for my 23 years of age.

I didn't think much of it though.

I stirred the pasta in the saucepan slowly, watching the spirals drift about lazily.

I listened to the rhythmic bubbling of the pasta sauce, and took a whiff of the beef, onion and the strong smell of garlic.

Glancing up at the clock, I wondered idly what job I should go for next.

A FIREFIGHTER!

That would be so awesome.

Unfortunately, my telekinesis doesn't cover gasses, since they aren't solid, so I wouldn't be able to control them.

A PARAMEDIC!

Nah...I'd have to go to med school...and I'm too lazy to do that.

I vaguely considered going to the library after my pasta, and maybe dropping by StarBucks for a coffee and a bun while I read whatever it was that I borrowed.

Hm...

Chief Smith HAD given me my pay for the week...so I could afford to buy something as outlandish and expensive as a StarBucks coffee.

STARBUCKS!

I could work at StarBucks! Easy, little-to-no effort required (If I chuck a little telekinesis in there), AND I get paid.

-.-.

After I had finished my pasta, I strode confidently to the elevator and jabbed the buttons with the tip of my thumb.

I had slipped on a pair of black boot cut jeans and a white buisness shirt with the sleeves shoved up to the elbows.

I looked pretty professional.

I closed my eyes in the way that people in the cartoons did, and walked out into the lobby...

Straight into an old lady with a walking stick.

My eyes flew open, and instinctively, I stopped her from falling, my eyes glowing snowy white as I did so.

I realized something very quickly.

It was the same woman that I had stopped from being mugged.

"Ah, sorry M'am." I said politely. "I didn't see you..."

She looked up at me, and recognition flitted across her face. "Oh my! You're the young lady who saved me earlier! Thankyou!"

Her face turned into the picture of happiness, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Not a problem." I said, grinning.

I walked out of the lobby feeling elated. I was going to get a new job, I had been thanked by a little old lady, and I was wearing new shoes.

All good.

The night pressed down on me like a thick blanket. The stars could barely be seen through all the light pollution and towering buildings; the most prominent of all being Stark tower, home to the famous Tony Stark. I briefly considered screwing around with him by flying in his line of sight when he was making repairs to his tower, but I was too much of a chicken. It was _Iron_ _Man _for Christ's sake.

Well, I guess 'flying' wouldn't be the right word for it anyway.

StarBucks wasn't too far away from my apartment, actually. Two streets over, and a left.

The little shop was on the corner, and it had the distinct appearence of snobbiness as soon as I walked in.

If that were truly the case, I probably wasn't going to last here.

The radio was playing softly, and I was about to walk up confidently to the guy at the counter and demand that he give me a job, but I was suddenly filled with insecurities.

The reason for that being? There was a man in an eyepatch staring at me.

Yeah I'm pretty sure most people don't usually have to deal with that.

He had such a piercing, fear inducing stare that I almost ran out of the shop right then and there.

I swallowed.

_'Stop it! You're being stupid! He's just a man with an eyepatch.'_

I peeked at the man from the corner of my eye.

He was bald, and had a dark complexion, slightly darker than the coffee he was drinking. It was safe to say that the eyepatch he wore wasn't a fashion statement; I could see three nasty looking scars poking out from underneath it. He was wearing your stereotypical creepy man clothing: a black trench coat and black pants.

Hmm...

WHOOPS!

His coffee 'randomly' spilt all over his lovely leather trenchcoat and all down his shirt. Or it _seemed _random to any onlookers. But I knew better.

Because for an instant, my eyes had glowed white.

I snuck another glance at him when I had finally reached the counter, and his expression when he caught me looking was honest-to-God terrifying.

So I ordered my coffee and quickly left.

But not before making his shoelaces tie themselves together.

-.-.-.-

One shelf of the library was filled with old books. All bound in leather, hidden at the very back of the building. The smell of old paper and ink overwhelmed the little section of the library, and somehow it seemed smaller.

I loved that section.

As I approached the library, I threw my empty coffee cup into the bin, and sighed contentedly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a flash of red.

Upon heated squinting in the darkness, however. I'd determined that it was my imagination.

No need to worry about random redness when I was about to delve into the worlds of classics. Jane Austen was probably my favourite.

I peered around suspiciously before I went into the library, making sure there were no random red things, or men in eyepatches.

Okay, I admit it. I was terrified of that man.

When I had reached the place that I had dubbed to be 'my corner' of the library, I was surprised to find it wasn't empty.

The man in the eyepatch was sitting on _my_ chair, reading the story _I _had been planning on reading tonight.

My eye twitched.

The book flew up and hit him in the face.

He glared up at me, as though he knew it was me that was causing it. I sat casually on one of the chairs not too far away from him, and picked up a magazine at random.

It turned out to be a knitting magazine. Booooring.

I kept it anyway, and pretended to read it.

His chair tipped him off.

His eyepatch was pulled by an invisible force away from his face, then let go, so that it hit him in the eye.

A book from one of the higher shelves fell, and hit him on the head.

He was lucky I didn't choose a heavier one.

Eventually, he got sick of it, and finally approached me.

"Miss Earle you're going to have to come with me." He said, gritting his teeth.

He reminded me alot of Chief Smith.

Maybe they could be friends.

"I don't go anywhere with strangers. Especially creepy ones who somehow know my name, and what I do on a Saturday night. How long have you been stalking me?" I said cooly, looking up from my magazine at last.

"I'm afraid you don't understand the _gravity _of this situation. My name is Director Nick Fury, and I'm the head of SHIELD._" _He said.

"Am I supposed to understand what that means? I've never even heard of SHIELD."

He glared at me for a bit more.

"Well isn't it a secret organisation? Wouldn't it be worse if I _had _heard of it?" I pressed.

"At any rate, we need to discuss this further somewhere where we won't be overheard." Fury said eventually.

I sighed. Why did he have to stalk _me?_

-.-.-.-.

AN: So uh...I don't really know what Fury would say in that position but...meh.

Also, I don't know if SHIELD is supposed to be top secret or not...Is it?

Hope you enjoyed this!

I'll be back with a new chapter soon...But for now...

AWAY! (Dramatic music)


End file.
